


I Want You Back

by Kenzigrl22



Series: Not Realizing What You Have Until Its Gone [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Niall Centric, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Niall, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Niall and Louis together tugs at Zayn’s heart. He is angry and upset that he was foolish enough to let Niall go and wants him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments Welcomed!

The door opened to their flat and Zayn’s eyes went instantly to it and watched as Louis followed by Niall walked in. Something was off with the Irish boy and he heard Liam ask, “I thought you weren’t feeling well Ni?” Zayn couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and then he saw Niall glance at Louis before responding, “Oh Louis managed to make me feel better on the walk back.” He watched as Louis glanced at Niall with a grin before grabbing his hand and yanking him from the room. His eyes locked with Niall’s for a brief second and something that tore at Zayn flickered through the boy’s eyes. He didn’t care. Turning back to the TV, something began to chew at him and he head Liam ask, “You okay their Zayn?” Blinking his eyes he spat, “Just dandy Li.”

The next few days consisted of Zayn avoiding Niall and Louis at all costs. In interviews he always stole the spot between Liam and Harry and they would merely smile at him and pat his back. Zayn wasn’t sure why he was feeling this way when he was the one who had broken it off with Niall. He had ended their relationship and it was normal for people to move on but he never imagined Niall would move on with Louis. Yet every time he saw Niall and Louis acting even a little flirty with each other he felt something stab at his heart.

It wasn’t until the one day that Zayn had thought the whole flat was cleared that Louis cornered him. He had been in the kitchen when he had felt another presence join him. Turning he was about to make a joke but when he saw it was Louis his smile disappeared and he turned back to puttering around the space. After a few seconds he knew Louis hadn’t left and he hissed, “You best leave Louis before I say or do something I regret.” Taking a breath he heard Louis, “You have no right to be upset Zayn. You left him, you broke it off and I was the one to put him back together.”

At the words, Zayn went tense and he snapping, “Well sorry Lou its hard to sit there and watch this whole thing go down and realizing you miss him.” Pushing past Louis he felt the boy grab his shoulder and Zayn spun shoving the boy spitting, “Don’t touch me.” He saw as Louis did something so unlike himself and the older boy shoved him spitting, “You don’t have a say what Niall does anymore Zayn and you need to get over it. He is with me now and you need to accept that.”

Before Zayn knew was happening the two were on the floor fighting, Zayn dodging Louis’s poor attempts at a punch and Zayn grasping at any point of the boy. Zayn was unsure of how long the two wrestled each other trying to hit one another but before he knew it he felt himself getting dragged off of Louis. Looking over his shoulder he saw Harry had grabbed him and he shook loose of the younger boy noticing that Liam and Niall both stood there too. Storming out of the flat, Zayn shoved his hands into his pockets and heard as Harry yelled after him, “Zayn wait!”

Glancing back he stopped and allowed Harry to catch up to him before snarling, “What do you want Harry? If your going to stick up for your boy Lou you might as well save it and turn your ass around.” He heard as Harry sighed and spoke, “I’m not going to defend Lou merely just offer up the words that you let him go Zayn and you might not ever get him back….” As he heard the words he spun facing Harry and whispered, “Don’t you think I know that? Do you realize how much it hurts to realize that the only person you ever loved, you might not come back because you were being stupid and let them go.” As he had spilled his guts he realized that he had began to tear up and he felt as Harry wrapped him in a hug murmuring, “I know its hard Zayn but you just have to remember that Niall is happy so let him be happy for all you know he will return to you.” Nodding his head he sighed and muttered, “Thanks Harry.”

He felt as the younger boy shrugged his shoulders and remarked, “Come on now and lets get back to the flat before we are mobbed.” Chuckling he nodded and he strolled silently beside Harry. As he entered the flat he avoided the gazes of Niall and Liam but instead walked straight to his room. He was busy surfing the internet trying to keep his mind from what went down when he heard his door open. He didn’t even bother looking up and instead spoke, “What do you want?” He tried to hide his shock when he heard Niall speak, “Just making sure your okay…” Swallowing he looked up and spoke, “I’m fine Ni now you better get back to Louis before he thinks something.”

Looking back down at his screen he head Niall add, “I know your not okay though Zayn. You were never good at hiding your emotions from me…” Biting his lip he spoke, “Must have been well enough for you to believe that after I broke up with you that I wasn’t hurting inside and just too proud to admit it…” Looking up he met Niall’s eyes and he saw as the Irish boys eyes widened and Zayn could see him stammering for words before asking, “Really?” Nodding his head Zayn spoke, “Really.” He felt as his bed moved and he saw Niall scrambling across his bed and suddenly his laptop was gone. He felt as Niall pressed his lips to his and they kissed for a few seconds.

As Niall’s leaned back, Zayn bit his lip as the Irish boy spoke, “I still love you Zayn but I am in love with Louis too.” Zayn nodded and mumbled, “Who can blame you?” He saw Niall frown then ask, “If I could convince Louis to share me with you would you be okay with that?” Chewing his lip Zayn knew it was this or nothing and he nodded his head muttering, “I certainly would be okay with that.” He watched as the Irish boy grinned and clambered off the bed quipping, “I am going to go ask him now then.”

Zayn sat there anxiously and it was only ten minutes later that Niall reappeared with Louis in tow. Nodding towards his bed he spoke, “Uh you can sit down.” He watched as the two settled and he couldn’t help but smile as at once him and Louis both managed to speak at once trying to apologize to one another. They both blushed as Niall spoke, “I’m glad both of my boys are sorry but I’m kind of turned on that you would actually fight over me.”

Zayn watched as Louis rolled his eyes and chirped, “Why wouldn’t we Ni? You are on handsome Irish lad.” Zayn smiled as he saw the boy’s cheeks go red with embarrassment but the next thing Zayn knew, Niall was kissing him. Taken aback it only took Zayn to feel at home with the boy and kiss him back. It last only a minute or two then their lips broke and he watched as Niall kissed Louis. This time though as he watched the two kiss he wasn’t upset about it, instead he just sat there watching.

It was only a few seconds later that Niall broke the kiss and Zayn heard him speak, “I want both of you.” Zayn only had to look at Niall to know what he wanted and he turned to Louis raising an eyebrow. He saw Louis bite his lip and as the two locked eyes they nodded. Leaning in, he kissed Niall and as he did he began to tug at the boys shirt until he peeled it off. He could feel Louis hands snake in and start to undo Niall’s trousers and he continued to kiss the Irish boy. Finally he broke it and he heard the popping of Niall’s jeans coming undone and he pushed the boy down onto his back. He watched as Louis slid the trousers off and he heard Niall whimper, “I can’t be the only one without clothes on.”

Zayn smirked and as he went to peel off his own shirt he felt as Louis grabbed the edges of it. Looking at the boy he nodded and allowed Louis to tug off his shirt and Zayn did the same to Louis. He saw Louis smirk and felt as the boy pressed his lips to his and Zayn was suddenly seeing Louis in a whole different light. He kissed him back but the lip lock broke when Niall cried out, “Hey! I thought this was about me?” Rolling his eyes Zayn spoke, “But it is.” Louis and him slowly undid their own trousers and threw them to the ground with Niall’s.

Grinning Zayn heard Niall yelled, “Zayn I want your mouth around my cock now!” Zayn nodded and he leaned down wrapping his mouth around the hard on. As he began to suck slowly he heard Louis hiss, “I want to fuck your mouth Niall.” Zayn watched as Louis straddled Niall and soon all Zayn could see was Louis’s nicely shaped ass but he could tell by the way the two moved that Louis was indeed face fucking Niall. Using his tongue he felt as Niall’s hard on twitched in his mouth and he let go long enough to slip two of his fingers into his mouth coating them with saliva.

Wrapping his mouth around the harden cock once more he began to slowly work his fingers into Niall. He felt as Niall tensed around him before relaxing and after a few more minutes he heard Louis remark, “Zayn I do believe Niall wants you in him.” Grinning he released the boy and replied, “I think so too Lou.” Reaching over to his nightstand he grabbed a condom and lube. Rolling it onto him he squirted some lube into his hand and ran it over his hard on.

Lining himself up he spoke, “Get ready to swallow me up Ni.” He heard as Niall moaned and with that he pushed himself in. He waited a few seconds for the younger boy to get used to him before slowly pulling out and pushing in. Picking up the pace it wasn’t long before he heard Niall’s moans slip through mingling with Louis and his. Zayn heard as Louis finally grunted falling beside Niall and Zayn watched him as he came down from his orgasm.

Picking up the pace he watched as Louis sleepily crawled alongside Niall and wrapped his mouth around the younger boys cock. Zayn looked up to see Niall watched with hooded eyes as both his lovers worked on him. It wasn’t long after that he heard Louis swallow and fall alongside Niall once more. As Zayn watched Niall roll through each wave of his orgasm, Zayn finally came himself. Pulling out he rolled off the condom and tied it chucking it at his wastebasket.

Falling on the other side of Niall they all couldn’t help but grin as a knock came at the door and Liam yelled, “I’m glad you all made up but Harry and I didn’t have to hear it!” Zayn bit his lip as he heard Harry mumble, “It was bad enough with two of you fucking but now three? Its all we are going to hear now.” They heard the shuffling of feet walking away and Niall spoke, “I like this. We should do this all the time.” Zayn smiled and heard Louis add, “I’m in.” Zayn felt as two sets of blue eyes looked at him and he quipped, “Count me in.” He saw the two faces break into smiles and he cuddled up alongside Niall on one side as Louis cuddled up on the other.


End file.
